Birth of Chris Kratt's children: Applay
by WK Forever
Summary: Secrets hidden in this sotry that are linked to the Wild Guard stories!


Aviva was so thrilled at last to have a daughter of her own. Chris, himself, was pleased to have a young one coming as well, especially if it's a girl to help her mother around.  
Christopher wasn't too pleased. Since he was the eldest and the most favorite, he wanted more attention than any other time; therefore, driving his parents insane as well as his grandparents.  
"Kion has a cookie," Bragged the boy.  
Kion looked at his big brother and groaned as he took out a couple cookies and ate them happily on the kitchen counter. Chris comes running in an scolds Christopher instead of Kion, "I told Kion he can have a cookie! Why are you such a bragger lately?"  
Christopher begged if he could have one since Kion had two. Chris frowned as he picked Kion from the counter and carried him, even if Kion was four years old, "Enough, Christopher!"  
Kion was the second favorite as well as the second child of the family. He wasn't at all like Christopher. The little boy, though young, would love to help his mother in anyway, even if she was doing something that boys can't do.  
Kion munched on his cookies happily in his father's arms as Chris carried him to the playroom, where the youngest son, Michael, sat playing with blocks.  
Kion ran over and kicked the block tower gently, making it fall over. Michael cooed and laughed and clapped his little, fat hands as a two-year-old would do.  
Michael was the third son and the most handsome baby that Chris had ever seen. Michael was named after Aviva's father and brother. Michael was actually named after Michael Jr., a couple years after he died in combat. Chris agreed the boy's name to remember the brother past war.  
Now, for Aviva's next baby. Applay-to-be. Chris was proud to hear his wife was pregnant again, but excited to find out she was having a girl... at last. After seven years of begging for a girl, Aviva finally got what she wanted, and Chris was proud of it.  
Christopher was reading his picture books when Kion came up. The newly five-year-old would sit next to his brother, looking over the same book. But since Christopher was in a bad mood since his father cooed over his sister-to-be, he had grown to hate his brothers whenever they disturbed him.  
"Leave me alone, KION!"  
Kion fell backwards and started crying. Chris came to the rescue and scooped up the boy, "Christopher William Kratt! Are are you so grumpy?!"  
Christopher stood frowning. Chris knew his son needed a lesson. He took Kion to his mother and came back, arms crossed, "Young man, you are coming with me."  
"No, I'm not."  
Chris stopped dead in his tracks, "What did you just say?"  
"I'm not going with you."  
Chris' shadow covered the still-not-ashamed firstborn of his, "So you're just going to disobey me, right?"  
Christopher stood still, not wanting anything except his picture book, "Yes."  
Chris' face burned, "How could you be so rotten?! Your mother is pregnant with your sister! Kion behaves more than an average five-year-old. Michael is definitely average! What are you so different?!"  
"Because it is my thing to be different."  
Chris frowned, "GO to your room, Young man! I have no time for your silly games. I said, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
Christopher took his sweet ol' time walking until Chris scooped up the six-year-old and stamped up the stairs and put him on his bed, "You are so lucky I am not going to punish you... yet!" Then Chris went out and shammed the door, causing Michael to cry out of his sleep.

Aviva rubbed Kion as he slept close to her side. Chris came in his bedroom and forgot his wife was in there with Kion.  
"CK?"  
"Christopher's in a bad mood again."  
"So are you, especially stamping like that."  
Chris flopped himself on his bed and rolled over to his wife, one hand covering Kion, "Where are my boys so different?"  
"It's the way of life, Chris. You can't expect one boy to be like the other."  
"But ever since Michael was born, especially Kion's birth, Christopher just hasn't listened to me!"  
Aviva kissed her burning husband. The kiss cooled him down some, but he needed more than just a kiss. He rubbed his son who just waking up from his little nap, "Hey, little guy."  
Kion giggled as Chris rubbed his belly. Chris smiled, his face changing to normal. Kion smiled at his father.  
Aviva groaned softly, "CK... better take Kion."  
"Aviva..."  
The woman nodded. Chris took the tired boy and said, "I'll call mom."  
"I'll be fine. I have had three boys."  
"I know, but I think you should get help, just in case."  
"Ok, Ck. Love you."  
"Love you..."  
Chris took Kion to his room and put the boy in a crib. Kion fell back asleep in no time. Immediately, Chris went to the kitchen and dailed his parents. As soon as William picked up the phone, Michael began to cry.  
"Oh, Hi Dad. Michael's crying, but I need Mom here."  
"Okay, go ahead son. We'll come around."  
"Thanks. Bye." Chris hung up the phone was went into Michael's room. The room was still in repair for the new member of the family. Michael was sitting in his crib, crying. Chris picked up the little boy and realized he needed a change, "Glad thing you babies know! If you didn't cry, you would be... I don't know."  
Michael smiled at his father as Chris tickled the little boy. Chris finished the change quick in case his parents came. Michael was put on the floor, where he started to limp around on his legs. Chris smiled as his growing boy and helped him for a bit, "Come on, prove those doctors wrong."  
Michael took a couple steps then fell backwards. Chris smiled and kissed his son as he lifted him up and over his head unto his shoulders. Michael laughed as he grabbed Chirs' hair and pulled, "Okay! Okay! You like me!"  
Chris laughed as he went downstairs. He took Michael down from his shoulders because his parents have come. Michael crawled to the baby pen and cooed for his toys. Chris quickly scooped the boy up and over. Soon Michael was happy.  
Chris answered the door to his parents, "Mom, Dad. Come in."  
"Is Aviva okay?"  
"That's why she needs you, Mom."  
William smiled as he looked over at his grandchild, "Where's the other two?"  
"Kion's napping... and Christopher's being a pain in the butt."  
"It happens, Son. He may be jealous about the treatment with the new boys. Do you still love him?"  
"Yes. Something is just wrong. He doesn't want to listen to me. He's just... annoying now."  
"Come, let's talk to him... Well, you go. I'll keep sharp eyes and ears out for Kion and Michael."  
"Don't worry about Kion. He comes downstairs now. But the thing is, he's in the midst of training for the bathroom. He's hard to train."  
"I see that."  
"How?"  
"Just your face proves it."  
Chris smiled as he went upstairs. Just as he reached the top, Kion was at his knee hugging him. Chris smiled, "Grandpa's downstairs. Go see Grandpa."  
"Grana!" Cried the boy as he climbed down. Chris laughed. As he neared his eldest son's room, he grew fearful, afraid of his own son. As he turned the knob to the door, he said softly, "Christopher? Daddy wants to talk to - CHRISTOPHER WILLIAM KRATT!"  
Christopher's room was empty. At the window, a sheet rope was made. Chris ran to the window and looked out and couldn't see his son, "DAD!" He cried as he ran to his father...  
"CHRISTOPHER'S RUN AWAY!"  
Evening dawned on Chris. He had the power of sense to find the boy. But since his parents were too old to go into the forest, it was up to Chris to go alone.  
"I have never been in the forest this late, before," Cried Chris, as he ran in the midst of the shadowing trees. All his heart heard was his wife's cries for her pains. All his head heard was thoughts of what to do what he brings his son home.  
"Christopher! Son! Please, come out!"  
The moon arose before Chris. Chris was on the outer fields. He was afraid. Night crawlers howled for prey. Chris knew it was not his crawlers, but enemies. He sniffed the air and smelt fear and anger. He smelt something similar. His ears picked up something muffled. He followed the sound to a cave, just below the ground. He peered into the cave and saw a small being sitting on the ground.  
"Christopher?"  
The being looked up. It was a girl! She shook her head, "My name's Kay..."  
"Kay. Come here, sweetie. It's dangerous out here at this time of night."  
Kay shifted, "NO! You're going ot send me back to my aunt! I hate her!"  
Chris jumped into the underground cave after he heard a wolf howl, "Young lady, Please. Listen to me. How old are you?"  
The little girl answered, "This many," And lifted five fingers. Chris knelt by the little girl, "You can't stand out here. Hear those howls? Okay, it's dangerous. Come, come. My wife has cookies that you can have. But I think your parents are concerned."  
"My parents are dead! That's what Aunt Betty says! I hate her, because she says that my parents who went on a expedition for science and they never came back!"  
Chris smiled, "I am sure your Aunt Betty is crying for you right now..."

Aunt Betty was crying in the arms of an officer, "My dear niece Kayla! You have to find her! This is a boy!"  
Christopher was standing at the railing behind a police officer. He had run away and was captured by the police officer.  
The officer said, "I am sorry, Aunt Betty. I thought Kay was a boy! Tell me about kay some more."  
Aunt Betty told the officer about Kay. Then, the officer was assigned to go and took the boy by his shoulders. Aunt Betty smiled, "You don't worry about the boy. I can take care of him."  
Christopher was brought into this rich house. He wished he hadn't run away. This woman was creepy enough, not his father or his rules!  
Christopher said, "I know where my parents are!"  
Aunt Betty took Christopher by the arm, "You are staying with me! With you, my little darling, I can be rich!"  
Christopher ran away from the woman. He was so scared. He saw the woman's phone and quickly dailed home. But the woman hung the phone up and dragged him to Kay's room and locked him in it.

Kay was playing with Kion, who were best of friends. Chris sat calling the police to see if they could find Christopher. He also mentioned abotu Kay.  
The officer on the phone replied, "Kay? You mean the girl with short blond hair?"  
"Yes."  
"You have her in safe hands?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Are you telling me that the boy that I have rescued is in the custody of Mrs. Betty?"  
"What now?"  
"I am coming right over. I am picking you and Kay up. Then, I will bring you two to Mrs. Anderson and you can get Christopher back."  
Chris took a deep breath and let it go, "Thank you, officer. Thank-you." He hung up the phone and said, "Aviva! Are you doing okay?"  
"I'm fine, so far..."  
Chris went to the bedroom. Aviva lay in constant labor, "What's wrong now?"  
"Christopher is in the hands of a woman by accident. The girl that I have is the woman's niece. Hopefully we can trade the kids out."  
Aviva took a relief sigh, "Thanks for the comfort, CK... *Groans*. Can you pull the children in bed, before you go?"  
"Sure. Just relax. Mom's here to take care of you. You'll do fine, don't worry a thing."  
Aviva smiled as she covered herself with another blanket. Chris stared at her for a bit, not worrying about anything since his mother was there. He kissed his hand and blew it towards his tired wife and shut the door.  
"Okay, kids! Time for bed. Kay, you're going home."  
Kay got scared, "No! I hate Aunt Betty!"  
"I know... But Aunt Betty has my son. She's probably not going to hand him over easily."  
"She'll keep him and tell you that he died! She will, I know it! She uses me for money!"  
"Now, now, Kay. It's alright."  
"No, it's not!"  
Ding Dong...  
"Come on, Kay... Please, I'm sorry."  
"Well, alright..."

Christopher was sitting in Kay's bedroom. He was at window, wondering if his father ever missed him. He thought over about what to say if he ever saw father again. He started to cry.  
Ant Betty came in angerly, "I can't believe you, you little rut! Oh, Christopher, darling... Daddy's waiting for you at the door."  
"Daddy's here?" Cried the boy. He ran past the big woman as she locked Kay in the bedroom. Christopher ran down the steps to the front door where there stood an officer and his father.  
"Christopher!"  
"Father!"  
The father and son hugged tight. Chris couldn't bear his son to be apart from him. Chris thanked the officer as the officer drove the two home...  
Aviva was at the door, a normal mother now. Chris was so proud as Christopher ran into his bedroom after a brief kiss and hug. Aviva kissed her husband, "Applay is in the baby room."

**No one knows what became of Kay until she saw Kion as a lion. Since then... where was she?**  
**Look for the Wild guard series to find what had happened to Kayla!**


End file.
